Whole New World
by Pair of Britches
Summary: Set before X but after VII but before Advent Children. A group of travellers get transported from Spira to Midgard and need to find a way home. There are pairings here Sephiroth/OFC/Auron and Reno/OFC. Rated for swearing and sexy bits, as with CoTA we know it's crack you really don't have to tell us
1. Chapter 1

Rin wasn't sure what happened or even how it had happened but the fact of the matter was it did happen.

Rin, Braska, Jecht and Auron had been thrown into what seemed to be the farplane. Pyrefiles flew past them in a tunnel that shimmered in a multitude of colours. Rin was in front of the other three. The momentum they were currently moving at didn't allow her to slow down and the six wings she had on her back were practically useless here.

"Rin!" even turning to face the trio behind her was almost impossible but she managed it

"I'm good!" she shouted back though she could barely see them as the extremely long white dress she was currently wearing billowed all over the place. The tunnel took an interesting turn as all the flowing colours twisted into a beautiful shade of green. Though it didn't last long, a black hole opened above Rin and a strong gravity pulled her through

"RIN!"

The green soon became black and before Rin knew it she was falling through the clouds at an alarming rate

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rin panicked, the wings on her back weren't responding like they should and one by one the feathers dispersed "ULTIMA!"

"_Your voice is quiet young one"_

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!?" Rin screeched noticing the ground was now coming into view. Rin could a see a sea of white … was that ice? She could feel herself picking up speed as two of her wings vanished completely "Seriously, Ultima. If this is a joke, very funny now stop it. I can't survive a fall from this height!"

"_I can't...find...you"_

"ARE YOU JOKING?!" Rin noticed that the blue skin she had obtained from bonding with Ultima was fading.

"Oh God. I'm going to die!" Rin tried to summon her magic nothing, even Yojimbo wasn't answering her. The ice covered ground soon took its true form of a pure white forest. Rin was down to her last set of wings and still donning Ultima's long white dress which slowly faded back into her normal clothes. Rin covered her head with her arms even thought she knew that wouldn't stop her dying on impact.

_'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' _Her eyes clamped shut tight Rin hit something that wasn't a painful face first collision with the forest below.

"Well what do we have here?" a deep calm voice mused; Rin opened her eyes and looked up past her arms which were pressed against someone. A tall silver haired man with stunning vibrant green eyes and a singular ebony black wing that, somehow, was keeping them from falling. Rin caught herself getting lost in his unblinking eyes when she felt the last of her one wings dwindle down into nothing.

"An angel?" Rin felt her face flush when the man chuckled and flew her to the ground. There was a hidden city in the white glittery forest. The building in front of her was a huge conch shell. The silver haired man entered and not knowing what else to do followed him cautiously inside. He looked over his shoulder briefly as if it were a sign for her to follow and ventured down a set of stairs.

The stairs glowed and didn't look solid but the man hadn't fallen through them so they must be safe. So down she went carefully until she caught up with the tall mysterious man. A large castle with large medieval style towers sat before them.

"You have an interesting power" he said glancing down at Rin who was taking in the beautifully ancient furniture

"You're the first person to say that" she replied brushing her curly green hair out of her eyes she had lost her hair tie and after her brief skydiving experience was all over the place.

"Hm?"

"I've always been told it was unholy and an abomination to magic but that could just be my mother" Rin rambled

"You do not possess materia?"

"Huh? No I was born with the ability so I don't need it but for some reason I can't hear my aeons, which is strange because they're practically burnt into my skin" Rin showed him one of three fayth markings she bore.

"Interesting. What aeons do you control? I believe I can find the relevant materia" Rin grabbed his arm in shock

"Aeons in materia? That's possible?" The man nodded observing the woman's sudden behaviour change

"Yojimbo, Leviathan and Ultima"

"Stay here" he ordered and headed back towards the door they had just come through

"WAIT! Can I at least know whose company I'm in?" Rin hollered after him, he'd saved her and she had no idea who this strongly helpful stranger was

"Sephiroth" he replied calmly

"I'm Rin by the way! Okay by then" Rin shouted as Sephiroth left her alone in the large and eerily quiet underground mansion.

* * *

Whilst Rin was stuck alone in a mansion, Jecht, Auron and Braska had crashed through the roof of an abandoned church.

"What the hell just happened?" Jecht looked around they were surrounded by yellow and white flowers "Gross"

Auron helped Braska to his feet despite the fall they seemed to be for the most part unharmed

"Are you hurt?" unlike Jecht, Auron was a very dutiful guardian

"Yes fortunately we survived the fall" Auron grabbed the hilt of his sword and brought it up to meet another blade

"Who are you?" the attacker asked aiming for Auron's head

"I can ask you the same" Auron wasn't going to yield to this blonde man who attacked them out of nowhere. Jecht wouldn't let him live it down if he lost.

"CLOUD!" two women entered the church one with black hair the other red. The woman with dark hair seemed concerned for Cloud's actions and for Jecht, Auron and Braska as she kept giving them worried looks. The red haired woman on the other hand seemed eager to fight and her hand would twitch occasionally to her gunblade,

"Not now Tifa!"

"Listen to woman Cloud. I don't think they came here for a fight" The one called Cloud jumped back still holding his sword in front of him just in case,

"I'm sorry this idiot runs off on his own" The woman with black haired apologised

"No I should apologise too. Is this your building? I'm sorry we seemed to have made a hole in the roof" Braska bowed

"It's okay the roof had holes anyway" the woman with red hair shrugged, "so how did you fall through the roof?"

Braska laughed nervously "I'm not entirely sure but it appears we have lost one of our companions. A young lady with green hair"

"And a vicious temper"

"That's only around you Jecht" Auron added coolly

"Anyway let's get you guys out of here" Tifa smiled "I've never seen clothes like that, where are you from?" Tifa questioned looking at Braska's red petal themed robes and blue headdress.

"Spira" the group looked bewildered

"Never heard of it" the read headed woman who had been introduced as Ayama said.

* * *

After gathering up the strange men who'd fallen through the roof of Aeris' church Tifa insisted they all return to Seventh Heaven for what Ayama liked to call 'processing'

"I should probably tell Rufus three guys dropped in from wherever the hell Spira is" she mused leaning against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest as Cloud scowled at the strangers and Tifa tended to any wounds, "Or you know I could stay here and watch you stare holes in their heads for touching 'your woman'" she joked her lips curling up in a smirk,

"I what? No! They fell through the roof and they say there're from some place no one ever heard of so I'm assessing the situation to see if they're a threat!" was Clouds response,

"Uh huh I'm sure that's just what you're doing" Ayama smiled raising her eyebrows suggestively at Cloud,

"We mean you no harm" the one with long dark hair and a red headband spoke, he had an authoritative voice and Ayama suspected him to be the 'grown up' of the trio since the other two seemed rather like school boys playing hooky, "We do not know how we come to be here but we must find a way back to Spira and our other companion"

"What's her name?" Tifa asked, "We can ask around"

"Her name's Rin and she's this little tiny green haired chick with one hell of a temper" the one named Jecht laughed running a bandaged hand through his dishevelled black hair,

"Her temper only flares up around you Jecht" the last of the trio spoke, "She's really a good girl" he assured us,

"I guess that remains to be seen" Cloud said coldly staring at the three men,

"We thank you for your hospitality and your kindness. I am Auron, this is Jecht and this is Braska" the one named Auron introduced himself and his companions to Cloud, Tifa and Ayama

"We were on a mission to find and defeat SIN before we found ourselves in your church" Braska explained,

"SIN" Ayama asked clearly confused, "You can't kill sin, it's not a corporeal being it's just something people do" The trio looked even more confused than Ayama,

"You do not have SIN here?" Auron asked

"Well we have Hostess Clubs and some Brothels and a lot of bars. This is a bar for example and sometimes people sin in it but I don't think we have whatever it is you're talking about" Ayama explained,

"Then we will trouble you no more" Braska said standing up to shake Cloud's hand, "I pray many blessings on this bar. Thank you for your assistance we must find our companion now"

"But you don't even know where you're going or where she is. Let me go with you, I'll help you look for her" Tifa insisted pulling on her gloves, "Cloud look after the place"

"What! Why can't she do it?" he asked pointing to Ayama,

"Two reasons. Firstly I have a date where I plan to do some sinning" Jecht broke into a wide grin making Ayama narrow her eyes at him, "Plus" she added dropping her voice, "I want to tell Rufus about these three dropping in out of nowhere. I don't trust the red head"

"Fine" Cloud huffed claiming a seat at the bar, "I'll stay"

"Well I'm off I'll see you later Strife hope you get those panties un bunched soon and I'll see you guys around I'm sure. Good luck finding your friend"

"Why don't you and I do some finding of our own?" Jecht asked Ayama sliding up beside her,

"Whoa there I have a boyfriend so there will be no finding" Ayama quickly moved away from Jecht having dealt with men like him before, it never ended well, "Tifa" giving the brunette a curt nod Ayama left Seventh Heaven and pulling her phone out of her pocket immediately dialled Rufus Shinra something about those guys just didn't sit right with her.

* * *

Rin found herself back above ground investigating the pure white trees that seemed to be made of crystal rather than wood. After a bit more wandering around the wood she found a lake, everything about this place made Rin feel uneasy. It was all too quiet and too still. Kneeling down to look closer at the lake maybe to see if there any fish swimming around in there or to see how bad her hair actually looked. Rin felt like someone was watching her from the shadows and instantly reached for her blades slowly rising back to her feet.

"A little on edge are we?" Rin could have jumped into the lake if her brain hadn't computed fast enough that she knew this person...sort of

"Sephiroth you shouldn't sneak up on people" He simply smirked before handing her several glowing orbs,

"I think those will be to your liking" Rin looked at them closely they each varied in colour, she never had to use materia since she was born with the ability to use magic

"So how do these work exactly? Never really had to use them" Sephiroth took hold of a blue coloured materia and pressed it against her arm letting it sink in

"_Rin? Rin? STOP BEING IGNORANT!"_ that was the voice of Leviathan her aquatic aeon which joined her after almost drowning in a dungeon, Rin wasn't the greatest person at holding her breath.

"I hear you" Rin let out a sigh of relief, setting the remaining materia on the ground she jumped into the lake. Letting herself sink a fair bit before trying out her summon. "Leviathan" the place where the materia was shone blue and engulfed her. Rin found herself with a tail, fins at her hips and lower back, webbed clawed hands, a mask which covered her eyes and she now possessed the ability to breathe underwater. Swimming back to the surface with a bizarre smile plastered across her face

"Thank you. I never thought I'd miss this ability" Sephiroth observed her calmly from the lake edge as Rin swam around the surface for a small time before climbing out and returning to her normal form,

"I have never seen such magic" Rin looked up at him as she slowly placed the other materia into her arm

"I'd explain how it works if I fully understood it myself but my father was the first to use it and I kind of inherited it"

"One of a kind it seems" the way Sephiroth stared at her almost scared her but he had been nothing but kind to her if a little stoic but it made a change to her usual company. The feeling that she was being watched hadn't faded and made her feel very nervous to the point that she kept her hand on her butterfly swords and glancing around

"Someone's here..." Rin stated quietly but Sephiroth removed her fears just by simply placing a strong hand on her shoulder

"It's only a bat" the tall silver knight stared off into the shadows behind Rin before looking back down at her with his glittering green eyes "I am intrigued to know how your magic works, I may be able to help enhance it"

"Enhance...how?"

"I have something that might help" his lips curved into a slight smile as he guided the smaller mage back to the conch shaped building.

The 'bat' that had been watching in the shadows also left if he were to take on Sephiroth alone it wouldn't end well not with his odd new protégé about but he would have to be quick before he turned that girl into mindless monster.

* * *

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and we'll see you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayama was about half ways into her 'hot date' when her phone rang, she chose to ignore it and instead continue on with what she'd previously been doing. Having informed Rufus Shinra about the men who apparently fell from the sky, since he too had never heard of a place called Spira; she had all but barricaded herself and Reno in his room,

"Your phone keeps ringing yo" the red haired Turk complained pulling himself away from Ayama to breathe for a moment,

"I don't care it's probably Cloud doing it on purpose" Ayama replied pulling Reno closer to her own body, "He's stuck minding Seventh Heaven and has no one to touch but himself" as if to make her point Ayama's hand slid slightly down Reno's chest,

"Can't you just turn it off?" he asked,

"Fine but just so you know you're breaking my flow here" Ayama narrowed her eyes at her red headed companion and quickly without checking who the missed calls were from turned her phone off and threw it somewhere in the room, "Happy now?"

Taking a leaf from Ayama's book and repeating her earlier action Reno slid his hand down her chest opening the buttons on her shirt as he did so,

"Definitely happy"

About half an hour later both were partially nude and things in the room had intensified enough for the small window to become completely steamed up. As Reno hitched up the skirt Ayama had worn specially for the occasion a cold breeze entered the room,

"Ayama" a deep voice made both Reno and Ayama stop suddenly in their tracks, Reno went so far as to lose his balance and fall off the bed,

"Jesus Vincent!" Ayama yelled reaching for something to cover her exposed upper body with, "A little bit of warning goes a long way!"

"I tried calling but you weren't answering your phone" Vincent said clearly not noticing an issue,

"And did you happen to think there was a good reason I wasn't answering? Y'know given boyfriend and amplified hormones" Ayama glared at Vincent, yes it was true her hormones were amplified but that wasn't his fault it was the fault of Sephiroth who had decided Ayama was his immortal beloved and would bear all his strange children. Of course when she rejected him he quickly turned on her and decided that if she would not stand with him then she had to die. Thankfully Cloud had been on hand with helpful weapons dipped in holy water,

"I called Cloud. He said there was no reason you wouldn't be answering. He said perhaps one of the men from earlier had proven to be untrustworthy after all" Vincent answered

"Tifa's the one out with them. She's helping them look for their friend, some green haired girl" Ayama said turning her back to Vincent to put on the shirt she'd picked up and to help Reno off the ground,

"Green haired?" Vincent asked,

"Yeah apparently she's got a bad temper too or maybe she doesn't and it's just one guy who presses her buttons I don't know I didn't ask a hundred questions about them. They fell out of the sky and if they're a threat I'll do what has to be done"

"You know when you talk about 'doing what was to be done' you'd almost think you were talking about making an unpleasant trip to the dentist or something yo" Reno commented on his significant other's coolness when it came to killing people,

"I have seen a young woman with Green Hair in the forbidden city" Vincent interjected ignoring the banter between the two red heads, "Although –" he hesitated to say who he'd seen her with,

"Although what?" Ayama asked, "She was passed out? Dead? Possessed? Drowned in the pool?"

"With Sephiroth" Vincent finally admitted,

"And now I'm dry as a bone. Mother fucker why can't he just stay dead!" Ayama yelled rising from the bed to collect her things, "Go tell Cloud. I'll call Tifa. We'll reconvene in Seventh Heaven to discuss how we're going to deal with this" Ayama ordered. Vincent nodded once and left his perch on the balcony outside,

"So I guess fun times over?" Reno asked,

"Sorry Red but it's dryer than the desert down there now" Ayama replied kissing Reno once before leaving the room to call Tifa and discuss battle plans.

* * *

Tifa was in charge of the foreign group. Braska caught a lot of attention with his strange robes but nobody batted an eyelid at the huge swords Jecht and Auron were carrying. For most of the afternoon they had no luck at all. So when a group of people ran past them screaming things started to look up somewhat. In the centre of Midgar sat on a strange monument was a being that closely resembled the devil. Large black wings, huge curled horns on his head and a pointed tail.

"Well it seems you grew tired of my daughter already" the demon looked at Tifa with his yellow eyes, the comment had been aimed more at Auron, since he and Rin had an awkward relationship, there was something mutual between them but they both denied it and refused to admit anything and Jecht usually joked about it triggering Rin's bad temper so it usually ended with a fist fight.

"Well I'll kill the lot of you then I don't have to worry about my little girl being in danger"

"She'd be in more danger with you!" Jecht added leaning on his sword ready to take a strike,

"Tifa-san we may want to stand back" Braska said walking over to the black haired woman who looked bewildered

"Who is that?"

"That is our friend's father" Braska replied with an awkward smile on his face

"What-" Tifa was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing "Ayama?"

_"You still with those nutjobs that fell from the sky?"_

"Yes..."

_"Well Vincent said he's found their green haired friend"_

"He found her?!" Tifa had been a bit too loud at her news attracting the attention of Rin's father

"Well looks like she's the one I need to talk to" a wicked grin flashed across his face as he kicked Jecht into a nearby car,

"RUN!" Auron ordered swinging his sword masamune into the demons stomach. Braska grabbed hold of Tifa's arm and pulled her away from the fighting

"We should move somewhere safer. I can't help since I can't caste magic at the moment."

* * *

Rin had followed Sephiroth back into the mansion and into a lush looking study. Making herself comfy in a large cushioned armchair as the tall silver haired man presented her with a small vial of translucent green liquid, with the words 'JENOVA' engraved on a small plaque on the top

"So what exactly is Jenova?" Rin asked studying the contents of the vial carefully

"Jenova also known as 'Heavens Dark Harbinger' was a calamity that fell from the sky long ago to destroy the planet. But she possesses great power" Sephiroth explained calmly, Rin listened intently for the most part because she enjoyed the sound of his voice it was deep and soothing.

"I see" Rin could feel Sephiroth watching her from a distance "So what do I do with this?"

"Drink it" he replied simply, Rin nodded slowly something was starting to feel wrong about the whole thing but she was told it could help her be stronger and that's what she wanted. Now that she had something she wanted to protect and it was apparent that she couldn't with her current abilities so if this man could give her that so be it.

"Bottoms up then" Rin unscrewed the cap and brought the vial to her lips necking the contents. It burnt the back of her throat and it tasted foul and was trying to fight its way back up her throat

"Well that was nasty" Rin cringed "I don't feel any different"

"It will not take affect straight away" Sephiroth stated as Rin rose to her feet. Feeling a bit disappointed that the effects hadn't been immediate Rin thought she might venture out into the forest but she didn't get too far. A wave of nausea overcame her followed by a headache that could have rivalled an earthquake. This sudden on sort of pain sent Rin to her knees clutching her head.

"What...the-" the pain spread through her body it hurt to move at all leaving Rin in a foetal position on the ground,

"Don't worry the pain will subside soon" Sephiroth reassured sweeping her gently off the floor and carrying her off to a room with a bed. Where he left her in the dark quiet room till her body accepted the Jenova cells.

* * *

Leaving Reno's room and calling Tifa, Ayama was there to hear whatever the hell it was attack Tifa,

"Tifa!" she yelled into the phone, Cloud would never forgive her if she let his childhood friend slash love interest get torn to pieces by some sort of deranged lunatic. When the brunette didn't answer Ayama snapped her phone shut and quickly raced down the corridor to the stair well.

Thankfully the newly rebuilt Shinra building was close to the centre of Midgar so calling on her amplified abilities Ayama was able to make it in time to see the dark haired man, Auron, swing his sword at what really did look like the Devil incarnate, "What on earth?"

"Ayama!" Tifa called, "Is Vincent with you?"

"No he went to get Cloud. What the hell is that thing?" Ayama asked aiming her gunblade at the approaching monstrosity,

"That would be our friends father" the calm man, Braska, answered "She has a complicated past"

"Don't we all" Ayama scoffed, "So does that mean I can't kill it?" Ayama asked,

"I think it would be better if you did actually" Braska said,

"That's more like it!" Ayama cheered, "It's been a while since I got to kill something" grinning maliciously she raced towards the … thing, there really wasn't a word for it since it clearly wasn't human nor was it aeon or any other sort of being, "Hey give me a boost!" she called to Auron who complied and cupped his hands together giving Ayama a spring board to jump up to where the demon was flying just out of reach of anyone with a sword, "Hi there!" she said brightly before shooting her gunblade right into his face and then falling to the ground where she thankfully landed on her feet,

"Nice try but it doesn't look like your attack had any effect sweetheart" the one called Jecht called, true enough the demon was still flying but it looked slightly angrier than before,

"Huh I guess I'll have to ask 'Mother' for help then" Ayama joked, but before she could do anything her attention was caught by Tifa,

"Ayama something's wrong! I can't get a hold of Yuffie!"

"Why the hell is that important right now?" Ayama yelled back, "If you hadn't noticed there's a giant flying demon thing we have to get rid of!"

"The problem is there's been a report of a lot of Materia going missing recently and you know what Yuffie's like" Cloud's voice answered Ayama's question, "She'll go looking for it"

Ayama sighed, "Fine. Cloud you deal with that. Vincent, come with me we'll try and find Yuffie" Two nods answered the order and Ayama holstered her gunblade and turned back to Vincent, "Alright where's this Materia gone missing then?"

"There seems to be a large collection in the Forbidden City, I saw Sephiroth handing some to the Green Haired woman" Vincent answered making Ayama sigh,

"Great. It's gonna take like two days to get there!"

"I can get us there faster" Vincent said, "But you might not like it"

"Why what are you –" before Ayama could finish her sentence Vincent grabbed her around the waist and before she knew it everything was dark. She was aware of Vincent's presence but she couldn't see him and however it was they were travelling made Ayama fell sick to her stomach.

When they finally arrived and Ayama could see light again she almost felt like vomiting, "What the hell was that?" she asked, "You know what never mind. Let's just find Yuffie"

* * *

After a good hour of searching Vincent and Ayama found Yuffie unconscious by Aeris' pool,

"Yuffie. Come on now there's a good girl wake up" Ayama tried coaxing the young ninja out of her unconscious state gently but when that didn't work a good slap to the face woke the teen right up,

"Ow! Ayama what was that for" Yuffie pouted,

"You were unconscious" Ayama offered as explanation, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I heard there was materia in the area" Yuffie said as if it was the most obvious thing ever,

"Yes but did you happen to hear that Sephiroth was here too?" Ayama hissed not wanting to draw attention to herself if said Silver Haired Bastard was around,

"I didn't but I'm pretty sure he's the one who knocked me out!" Yuffie all but yelled,

"Ssh! You don't want him to hear you!" Ayama hissed again putting her hands over Yuffie's mouth but it was too late,

"Ayama. You've come to me" Sephiroth's smooth voice sounded from the far side of the pool making Ayama stiffen for a moment before standing to her full height to turn and face her enemy,

"We're here for the girl" Ayama said, "Let her go"

"Girl? Oh you mean Rin" Sephiroth smiled and a chill ran down Ayama's spine, whatever he was up to wasn't good, "Rin why don't you come out"

From behind a cluster of trees came a short green haired girl exactly like Auron and the others had described except whatever Sephiroth had done to her made her seem almost zombie like. Her movements were sluggish and her hair obscured her face but something about her aura unnerved Ayama, something wasn't right with the girl, "Rin this woman is here to take you away. Do you want to leave?"

Rin shook her head but didn't speak. This definitely did not bode well for the trio on the other side of the pool, "Rin. Attack but bring Ayama back alive"

"Shit" Ayama grabbed her gunblade anticipating the girl's attack but she was too slow, whatever Sephiroth had done to the girl it made her quick and strong, almost as strong as Ayama or Cloud or Sephiroth himself, "You bastard!" Ayama yelled finally figuring out what had happened to the girl when she got a good look at the younger woman's face. Her eyes though the others had described them as dark brown almost black were now a startling blue green the same blue green that Ayama saw every time she looked in a mirror.

Rin had been infected with Jenova cells.

* * *

Rin felt no need to deny Sephiroth's request, he had helped her after all but it felt like more of an order.

"Can I go all out?" she asked landing next to the much taller man

"As long as she comes back in one piece" Rin grinned inanely one of the materia in her arm glowed vibrantly

"Yojimbo" the voice that replied to her was a bit more deadpan than usual but it didn't bother Rin. The aeon Yojimbo was called forth shifting Rin's outfit to that of the aeons a loosely tied kimono, large okobo sandals, a large open haori, a straw basket hat and spiralled pauldrons. The colour of this attire was usually brightly coloured in oranges and red but due to the Jenova cells the outfit now held a much darker tone of greens and blacks which enhanced the fact her eyes were now a bright green.

"Zanamato" One of the blades in her hand twisted into a much longer blade, this was Yojimbo's greatest attack. One sweep of this blade would end a battle. Rin leapt into the air and prepared for the attack. Ayama was ready to face it but Vincent could sense the power behind the blade and grabbed the red head out the way. A good thing too, the force from the strike like a huge scar in the earth. Rin stood unfazed by the damage pointing her other small blade at the them still smiling: she was enjoying the fight

"Graviga" a ball of black energy focused at the tip of her blade and with each passing second it grew with size. Ayama could see no sanity left in the girl, Sephiroth had turned her into a warrior. The ball which had tripled in size was fired at the trio who were shifted out the way again thanks to Vincent's anti-gravity abilities but barely. The blast destroyed more the surrounding.

"Okay she's scary!" Yuffie half screamed hiding behind Vincent when they landed back on the ground,

"RIN!" Ayama shouted trying to snap her out of whatever hold Sephiroth had on her,

"It's no use" Sephiroth's voice came from behind the group as he shoved Masamune through Vincent's shoulder and threw the already injured Yuffie off to the side. This distraction from the ex-solider gave Rin the perfect opening landing a clean blow to Ayama's side with her butterfly sword before sending a wave of thunder through it but this close range attack gave Ayama an easy point blank shot to Rin's exposed torso. Rin felt no pain from the bullet but it still bled. Sephiroth grabbed Ayama's wrists

"You can struggle all you want but-" gunshots cut Sephiroth short, Vincent swooped in with Yuffie draped over his shoulder and whisked Ayama into the air

"What are you doing?" Ayama shouted

"We cannot win this" Vincent replied gesturing to their wounds

"You will come back to me Ayama. Either way I can use Rin, her magic is powerful and I can make it even more so" Sephiroth grinned letting the trio escape.

"Rin" the green haired girl looked up at Sephiroth shifting back into her normal clothes, her shirt now sodden with blood "you did well" he smirked this woman was proving to be very useful.

* * *

"That sick perverted bastard!" Ayama yelled as Cloud helped her bandage the gaping wound in her side, "Using a girl to get what he wants!" Ayama was fuming.

In her time before Soldier and Avalanche she'd seen girls abused and mistreated by men who only wanted to gain more power. Be it a foothold in the world of drugs, sex or gang violence. Knocking back the shot of whiskey Tifa had given her for the pain in her side Ayama stood and put her shirt back on disregarding the large tear in the side where her bandages could clearly be seen,

"Where are you going now?" Tifa asked knowing full well where Ayama was going, "You can't face him by yourself. He wants you for his own twisted mission if you go up there again he'll get to you"

"I'll die first" Ayama said coldly,

"You might if you go against him like that" Tifa countered, "Rest for a while let's think of a way to get Rin away from Sephiroth first"

"It needs to be soon. The first few days are crucial in how you receive Jenova" Ayama knocked back another shot of whiskey and took her seat again, Cloud who was standing by the far wall after bandaging Ayama up nodded his head in agreement,

"She's right. Do you still have the notes Shinra gave you?" Cloud asked Ayama who nodded, "Well need them to figure out what we're going to do"

"What's going on?" Auron asked, "What's been done to her that's so awful?" seeing as he had been busy with Demon Daddy and aided by Cloud and the Shoeless Wonder, something Ayama wondered about was he perhaps that much of a drunkard that he had simply lost his shoes enough times to just not wear shoes at all, he hadn't been privy to the fight in which Ayama figured out what Sephiroth had done to the poor girl,

"He's infected her" Ayama answered, "With Jenova cells" Cue blank looks from Auron, The Shoeless Wonder and Braska, "Ah right you fell from the sky you wouldn't know about Mummy Dearest" more blank looks, "Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long time ago and that the former head of the Shinra Electric Company hushed up. He in his infinite wisdom gave Jenova to Mad Scientist Extraordinaire Hojo who then used it in his experiments. At the same time Shinra started the SOLDIER program which was pretty self explanatory. So all the Soldier's and most of the Turk's which are a private security detail for the president of Shinra as well as other less pleasant things" Ayama didn't really want to go into detail about what exactly a Turk did because she occasionally moonlighted as one and during the Reign of Iron Fisted Rufus Shinra she did things she wasn't proud of before joining AVALANCHE, "So everyone got shots of Jenova cells and they usually did it over a weekend because you'd be horribly nauseous and get ridiculous headaches that felt like your head was about to split in half.

While all this was going on Hojo and his lady wife another Scientist called Lucrecia Crescent devised and experiment wherein they'd make the best Soldier ever. A Super Soldier. So Lucrecia got herself up the duff and starting injecting Jenova cells into her womb on a daily basis and when the baby was born they continued the treatment still hoping to make their super solider. And things were going well the kid grew up healthy enough and he enrolled in the program when he was old enough and he was a general by the time he was 21 which no one had ever done before.

But then things took a turn for the worse and he went completely psycho thinking Jenova was his mother and now he's on a mission to destroy the world and then use the empty broken shell of a planet to sail the cosmos spreading pain, death and destruction wherever he goes. And he's infected your friend with those cells and effectively brainwashed her to do whatever he wants"

"Where is this place he's keeping her?" Auron asked his eyes boring right through Ayama; he was more than angry about what Sephiroth had done to Rin he was downright scary looking,

"The forbidden city but it takes at least two days to get there" Ayama answered,

"Then we'd better go now"

No one thought to argue with the angry man. They simply nodded and followed his lead

* * *

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and we'll see you in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

After the battle with the red haired woman, Rin had been given more Jenova cells to help heal the bullet wound in her chest. Despite not feeling pain Rin averted her eyes as Sephiroth removed the bullet.

"You should heal fairly quickly" Sephiroth slid his leather covered hand over the wound which slowly stopped bleeding

"This tattoo-"

"Oh that's the mark of Yojimbo's fayth, it sort of gets burned into your skin when you bond with the aeons" Rin explained looking down at the silver haired man before turning her head away when she realised how close he actually was "I have two more. Ulitma's in on my back and Leviathan's is on my thigh"

"Interesting" his hand moved up towards her collar sliding behind her neck pulling her closer to his own face

"You don't need to go back to your world. From what you told me it's an unpleasant place and you don't have a reason to go return, so why not stay here? With someone that appreciates your talents" Rin could feel her checks flushing red. Sephiroth did speak the truth though, she didn't really have a reason to return to Spira sure she'd promised to take Braska to Zanarkand even if it was to let him die fighting Sin but he had Auron and Jecht for that he didn't need someone like her. She was pulled away from her thoughts as Sephiroth's teeth grazed her neck sending waves of shivers down her spine.

"There are some clothes in the room you were in earlier" Sephiroth stated rising to his full height and walking away leaving a baffled Rin sat on a table to collect her thoughts.

* * *

"What the hell?" Rin shouted as she hit her head against the door, she had never been so confused in her life. There were so many emotions floating around in her body at the minute and she didn't know what to do with them. Taking a deep breath and running a hand through her messy hair, Rin decided to change out of her bloody and tattered clothes. The trunk at the foot of her bed contained few outfits that would fit her, one being a straight leather garment or a long sleeved dress with a trail.

"Okay so dress it is" Rin discarded the leather outfit back into the trunk and changed into the dress. It was black, short at the front and stopping at her ankles at the back, the sleeves were tight at the top of her arms and flared out around her hands, the dress had a high collar and to top it off there were belts around the forearms and neck. Taking her sword holster from her trousers and tied ti around her waist, didn't go with the outfit but that was hardly important.

"Rin" turning round to find Sephiroth stood at her door "we have quests go _entertain_ them"

"Go all out?"

"If you wish" Rin darted round the taller man not making eye contact with him since she could feel her cheeks burning again. She darted out of the mansion and up the stairs of light and out of the conch shaped building. In the sky she could make out some sort of airship.

"Looks like thunder" she mused pulling out her butterfly swords which acted as a catalyst for her magic much like a stave works for a normal mage,

"Okay Sephiroth said I can enhance magic by channelling the jenova cells ... how do I do that again" Rin concentrated on her blades hoping something would happen. There was her magic, sparks jumped around her and then thunder boomed over head but something inside her summoned an even greater force black clouds above her gathered around the ship

"Thundaja!" a flash of light erupted from Rin and that triggered the storm. Loud crashes of thunder and huge bolts of lightning went wild around the ship hitting it several times. Rin stood in awe at her new much more destructive magic.

* * *

Deciding that it would be best to get to the Forbidden City as quickly as possible Ayama started making calls trying to find Cid who would be able to fly the group to their location. Ayama had also neglected telling Auron that she had shot Rin point blank in the chest, she had the feeling that if she did she'd lose her head.

Finally Ayama got a hold of the airship pilot, god forbid the man carry a phone,

"Cid great listen I need a favour"

_"Ayama what can I do for ya?" _

"We need to get to the Forbidden City sharpish. How soon can you be in Midgar?"

_"It'll take me about an hour maybe less" _

"Quickly. It's life or death here, Sephiroth is involved" there was a moment of dead silence and Ayama could just picture the look on Cid's face,

_"I'll be there in thirty minutes" _

Ayama hung up the phone and turned back to the group and relayed Cid's message. So the group left Seventh Heaven and headed out to meet Cid, weapons at the ready.

As promised it took Cid half an hour to reach Midgard and from there it took an hour to reach the Forbidden City,

"Ok we're going to break into teams of two each. Cloud and Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie, Braksa and Jecht, Auron you're with me and Cid you stay here and protect our escape route. We might need it in a hurry" Ayama ordered.

Everyone nodded once and took a different path through the forest treading as lightly as possible to draw as little attention to themselves as they could,

"I've been wondering. What does this Sephiroth want Rin for?" Auron asked

"She's a magic user. That combined with the aeons she's clearly in control of and the added boost the Jenova cells give her provides Sephiroth with a magic user powerful enough to level cities. His own one woman army" Ayama explained, "She didn't even flinch when I put a bullet in her chest so she's already received a high dose"

"You put a bullet in her chest?" Auron fumed drawing his masamune and holding at Ayama's chest making her laugh a little, the last time a masamune had been held to her chest it was someone she'd considered a friend holding it,

"Yes well in case you missed Nurse Cloud patching me up earlier she did a number on me as well" Ayama gestured to the blood stained bandages around her middle, "Which should be healed by now actually" unwrapping the bandages Ayama ran a hand over the once more smooth surface of her side, Auron however couldn't believe his eyes, "I'm infected too" Ayama explained, "I told you didn't I all the soldiers got a Jenova shot when we joined up. Well it took so well to me I became a lab rat later in life for Hojo so he pumped as much of Jenova into me as he could before I got away. Mummy dearest" Ayama laughed bitterly,

"How refreshing it is to see you embrace Mother Ayama"

"Shit" Ayama had been so wrapped up in explaining things to Auron she completely missed Sephiroth appearing before her, "Give us Rin" she demanded

"No. The girl will aid in our mission to sail the cosmos in search of a new world just as mother did" Sephiroth said calmly, "Come Ayama and I'll spare your companions"

"Bite me" Ayama replied aiming her gunblade at Sephiroth, "I'm not joining you now or ever!" pulling the trigger Ayama realised she was a second too late and Sephiroth managed to dodge the bullet,

"Very well if you persist in being difficult we'll have to do this the hard way" Sephiroth sighed as if he were talking to a child, "Rin"

Once more from out of the surrounding forest Rin appeared. Ayama could tell from the girls aura she'd been given another dose of Jenova meaning she was now probably just as strong as Ayama, Cloud and Sephiroth himself.

This was not going to be an easy fight.

* * *

Rin stood next to Sephiroth noticing that once again the red haired woman Ayama had come to challenge him but there were three men behind her, three men she knew rather well. Rin averted her eyes staring at the ground, her hands resting on the hilts of her blades. She was shaking, was she having second thoughts about fighting them? or was it the guilt of betraying them. As if Sephiroth could feel her unease draped an arm around her shoulders pulling her against him

"You haven't betrayed anyone" he whispered, just listening to his voice could have reassured her but she felt a strange calmness with his like nothing else mattered "all you have to do is kill them and you'll be free. Free of pain and suffering" Rin slowly fell into a trance and this grabbed her blades with no doubt and turned to face her enemies.

"Rin wait!" Braska shouted pushing past Ayama, "Rin we've been worried about you. I'm glad we found-" The green haired woman moved forward in a blue haze with a longer blade of ice in hand aiming for the summoner's head. Braska refused to move hoping that Rin might come to her senses

"BRASKA!" Jecht and Auron jumped forward, Auron pulling Braska out the way and Jecht blocking Rin's attack with his own oversized blade

"First time I've seen you in a dress, you actually look like a girl for once" Jecht mocked noticing Rin's new outfit. The overly tanned man always ripped Rin for her boyish habits and she always bit back she was easily riled but this time nothing so reaction whatsoever just carried on attacking. Jecht was sloppy when it came to fighting and with Rin's enhanced abilities easily overpowered him. Flipping into the air avoiding a blow by Jecht, Rin summoned one of her aeons weapons: Ultima's cannon. Her free arm took the form of a huge gold cannon and it started to charge with a blue flare at soon as it had formed.

"Stand aside Jecht" Auron took to the stage readying his own blade

"Heh, you sure you can attack her?" Jecht teased getting a death glare off the samurai

"This is no time for your jokes" Auron leapt into the air with the mindset that he had to protect his Lord at all costs even if it meant taking Rin out of the picture. Rin was at a slight disadvantage whilst her cannon arm loaded but she could still fight with her left arm.

"Rin you promised to protect Braska" Auron used his full force against the shorter woman who pushed back unfazed by his attacks

"Protect? We're leading him to his death. What's there to protect?" Rin mumbled blankly shocking Auron with thunder, kicking him back to the ground and aiming her cannon at Braska

"He's just going to die anyway" Rin stared down at the group without remorse "Ardor!" a deep blue fire ball erupted from the cannon and hurtled directly towards the unguarded summoner

"Braska!" Auron selflessly jumped in front of the blast. The flare brought Auron to his knees, he was covered in burns "are you hurt?" Auron asked

"Be more concerned for yourself" Braska replied trying to heal some of Auron's wounds, he had regained some magic thanks to the materia he was leant from Yuffie. Rin dropped down and started to reload her weapon but her body stopped moving. She looked down to her torso being riddled with bullets

"You forgot about me" Ayama announced hitting Rin in the back of the head with her gunblade with such force she knocked Rin out cold. Without wasting a second Ayama picked Rin up and ran towards the group

"Get up and go!" Jecht pulled Auron onto his feet and steadied him as the made a run for it

"He's not chasing us" Braska pointed out looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth who hadn't moved

"She'll come back to me. I've given her many reasons to."

* * *

Giving Rin to the care of Auron. Ayama watched as the three men ran off with Rin leaving Ayama alone to face Sephiroth,

"Do not fight Ayama. I don't wish to harm you but I will if I must"

"Well it looks like you must. And as I recall you didn't feel bad about stabbing me in the chest" Ayama bit back refering to the large scar down the middle of her chest where Sephiroth had stabbed her upon learning his true origins,

"If you will continue to be difficult I have no other choice" Sephiroth drew his sword and rushed Ayama who barely managed to block the attack with her gunblade, "You've gotten stronger"

"Yeah? Then this should be a cakewalk" Ayama managed to push Sephiroth back and regain her footing before sending a barage of bullets his way each of which he managed to deflect with his sword and some he managed to send back to Ayama herself. They hit her torso and arms and Ayama just knew they'd be painful to remove but she pressed on with the fight anyway. If she could get rid of Sephiroth here and now then this whole mess would be over,

"This is why you were never chosen as a general" Sephiroth told Ayama as he advanced once again, "Too impulsive. You should have left with your new companions"

"And here I thought you never nominated me because you had a thing about dominating women" Ayama said sarcastically

"Oh Ayama always quick with a quip when you know you're in trouble"

It was true. Sephiroth was much stronger than Ayama was and there was no way she was going to win this fight,

"Well desperate times" reaching into the pocket of her trousers Ayama pulled out a flash bang grenade she'd lifted from Shinra and pulling the pin out with her teeth lobbed it between herself and Sephiroth and without looking quickly turnt and fled the scene

* * *

Ayama finally made it back to where Cid had landed his airship and where the others were all waiting,

"Oh my god Ayama!" Tifa cried as Ayama's bloody visage came into view,

"I'm fine" Ayama said quickly before anyone could ask, "What about her?" She asked gesturing to the still unconcious Rin,

"She's still brainwashed" Yuffie said clearly concerned for the girl,

"How do we un brainwash her?" Braska asked looking at the small girl in Auron's arms,

"Wake her. I know a solution" Ayama told Auron who, as gently as he could, woke the sleeping girl,

"What now?" The dark haired samurai asked

"This" grabbing Rin by the scruff of her dress Ayama threw her into the pool in the middle of the forest close to where they'd landed.

The girl was quickly submerged much to everyone's horror but as quickly as she'd gone down, Rin re emerged,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She demanded climbing out of the pool and stomping over to Ayama

"See all better" Ayama said holstering her gunblade, "I knew that would work"

"What if it hadn't worked? What then?" Auron demanded

"I had faith. Sink or swim right? If she had sunk then yes she'd be dead but it's always better than being a lacky for that Silver Haired Bastard!" Ayama yelled, "Can we go now? I have bullets to dig out and I can already feel myself healing!"

Storming off towards the airship Ayama didn't bother to see if anyone would come with her she just kept her head up and walked

* * *

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and we'll see you in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Rin saw was the water and the light shining through it. Grasping her surroundings quite quickly swam back up to the surface. Her dress was sticking to her and her hair was heavy when wet.

"So how can we be sure that yer friends back t' normal?" Cid asked Jecht as he lit another cigarette, watching Rin shout at Ayama for throwing her in a lake

"Heh just watch" Jecht replied with a smirk on his face "Rin nice dress! You look like a man in drag!" Rin turned to glare at the tanned man and despite being injured ran over to him punching him square in the solar plexus making him buckle. The pair ended up shouting childish insults at each other and then the fists broke out.

"Jecht!" Braska tried to pull Jecht away from Rin who was ready to knock the guys head off

"Whore" Jecht sniggered

"What did you say?" Rin narrowed her eyes at him

"Now lass calm down" Cid interjected pulling Rin into a full nelson hold "He's only jokin'"

"You didn't look too brainwashed to me. What else did you let him do" Rin's temper skyrocketed her checks flushing red and regardless of Cid holding her arms back Rin used her free legs to kick Jecht in the face

"You drunken ass!" The pilot was finding it hard to keep Rin under control so Tifa stepped in

"Rin you're injured let's get you fixed" with Cid's help the managed to force Rin onto the Shera. Rin ended up sat with Tifa in the medical part of the airship; Tifa was removing all the bullets Ayama had shot her with.

"I'm sorry about Ayama she went a little over board" Tifa apologised removing the last of the bullets, the Jenova cells had started to heal her wounds. "I'm also sorry you got caught up with Sephiroth..." Rin could see Sephiroth had done something awful to them but as it stood she didn't actually know who these people were but they seemed to know Braska.

"Thanks for taking the bullets out" Rin said rising to her feet and grabbing her now dry dress, pulling it over her head "your friend needs to stop shooting me though" she added jokingly

"I'll introduce you to everyone" Tifa smiled and led Rin through the narrow corridors of the ship till they reached the hull where everyone was gathered. Braska was the first to notice and hurried over to her with a genuine smile

"Are you okay?" Rin looked past Braska; Auron was watching her like a hawk. She looked away when she realised at the series of burns he was donning was her fault.

"I suppose" she mumbled turning her gaze to the floor, was she suppose to apologise? She couldn't pretend it didn't happen. Auron wasn't going to trust her anytime soon not after almost decapitating Braska. Why did they even bother saving her?

* * *

After pulling all the bullets out of her arms and torso Ayama bandaged herself back up and decided to relax her screaming muscles for a while when Tifa came over,

"Ayama this is Rin"

"We've met although unofficially" Ayama replied, "I'd say sorry for shooting at you but I don't apologise to potential enemies"

"It's fine after all I cut you up pretty good"

"I figure that makes us even" Ayama nodded. Rin seeming to accept the back and forth simply nodded back as Tifa guided her off to meet the rest of the people on board.

Ayama chose to look out the window as they passed over land and sea on their way back to the city while the rest of the people on the ship engaged in conversations with each other. Braska in particular seemed enthralled with everything this world had to offer,

"You're worried" Vincent's voice broke Ayama out of her thoughts making her jump a little,

"Nah I'm just blue balled" she joked flashing Vincent a devious grin, "because someone interrupted my sexy time. Which reminds me" fishing her phone out of her pocket Ayama flipped it open and quickly called Reno,

_"Hey! What's up?"_ the background was silent so Reno was obviously alone,

"Well I know what I want to be up when I get back"

_"You're on your way back already?"_

"Yeah called in a favour from Cid, we got the girl and everything is back to relative normality so I'll be over as soon as we land. Which should be in about a half an hour" Ayama looked out the window to get a fix on her location, "So be ready"

_"Yes Ma'am!" _

Ayama hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. Vincent simply shook his head and left, his presence however was quickly replaced by Cloud,

"Really Aya? You're making booty calls right now?"

"Don't blame me for this. I would have been fine if you hadn't told Vincent there was no reason I wouldn't be answering my phone prompting him to come and find me in the middle of sexy time" Cloud laughed, "its not funny Strife. Next time you want to get your freak on you better make sure I don't know about it because you can bet I'm out for blood"

"I'm sure you are but do you really want to walk in on _that_ again?" Cloud asked arching an eyebrow.

Once when the pair had been SOLDIERS and Ayama couldn't find Cloud for a mission she'd stormed into his room and caught him in a compromising position,

"Ok so that's now off the table as my choice of revenge, but I'm sure I'll think of something when I'm not completely blue balled"

"I'm sure you will"

* * *

When the group finally touched down Tifa gave Ayama a quick once over before letting her leave for Shinra,

"Honestly Tifa with the amount of Jenova cells I'm infected with I could break all the bones in my body and still be fine with nothing but a bottle of whiskey and sleep" Ayama turned to Rin, "All of this you have to look forward to as well seeing as you're dosed up about as much as I am. Also for as long as you stay in Midgar you're going to be subject to fear and hate because of how your eyes look now" Tifa's mouth dropped open, "Well I'm off don't wait up I don't plan on coming home!"

Ayama waved and walked off towards the Shinra building, she could hear Cloud laughing in the distance and Tifa trying to convince Rin that no one was going to hate her. After Marlene and subsequently Denzel coming to live in Seventh Heaven Tifa had become a sort of mother hen around everyone and took it upon herself to meddle and interfere in their lives, of course she thought she was helping but it didn't always turn out that way.

And now that the people who fell from the sky were all back together Tifa's mothering would take on a whole new level of meddlesome. Ayama praised all the gods she could think of that she was escaping to the Shinra Building that evening.

* * *

Rin was shown seventh heaven the bar Tifa ran it was small but had a cozy feel to it. Everyone convened in the bar and the interrogation began. All eyes were on Rin as Tifa asked her a series of questions about Sephiroth.

"Look I really don't know anything" Rin sighed running a hand through her curly hair,

"He gave you jenova cells and didn't explain anything to you?" Vincent asked curiously, Rin nodded in response

"He told me what jenova was but that was it."

"And you still agreed to it?"

"May I add that the brainwashing part wasn't included" Rin added getting board with all the questions

"Did he tell you what it would do to you?" cloud asked this time from his spot next to Vincent at the bar

"I would get stronger" Rin replied, her nonchalant attitude had ground Auron's patience into the ground.

"You risked lord Braska's life for power?!" he shouted at Rin,

"Not intentionally" she looked over her shoulder at Auron who at been stood at the other side of the room with Jecht and Braska.

"Not to mention you almost fried Auron" Jecht reminded gesturing to the samurai's remaining burns. Rin looked away she didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Did you not think of the consequences?"

"Clearly not! I didn't know I would get my head messed with!" Rin snapped back her own patience was wearing this

"You didn't look too controlled when he got handsy with you" Jecht sneered at her, and that was Rin's temper gone shattered like the chair she threw across the room at the tanned man

"Keep your snide comments to yourself" she strode across the room ready to lamp Jecht but Auron stopped her, he looked down at her with such overwhelming hatred it was killing Rin

"Stop blaming others for your mistakes. You sacrificed the safety of lord Braska and the other people here. You swore to protect him and yet-"

"Shut up. PROTECT?! We're leading him to his grave!" Rin shouted angrily pointing to the summoner behind Auron"

"You don't believe he can defeat sin?"

"No! No-one has ever defeated sin and unless he does something different he won't either!"

"This still doesn't change the fact that you tried to kill him" Auron added still staring down at Rin "you will atone for your sins"

"What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and grovel?" Rin asked sarcastically, she was starting to shake from anger. She was angry that everything was being labeled as her fault, just like it had been in her home town back in Spira. The next words that were spoken broke all remaining ties to the group

"Lord Braska we shouldn't have brought her-" Auron was interrupted by Jecht chipping in from the background

"She's a heretical monster" he was clearly mimicking Rin's mother who had said those exact words. Rin hid her sorrow with a frown and an awkward smirk

"Thanks for reminding me. I give up" Rin stepped away from Auron and left the bar quickly slamming the door behind her. Braska called after her but Rin just ran down the streets not caring where she was heading or how ridiculous she looked with her dress billowing behind her.

'I don't want to be here anymore. I hate it. Why does it hurt' she chanted this through her head as she ran and ran through the alleys

"Make it go away" darkness clouded her eyes; she was pulled backwards by a singular strong hand

"You called?" Rin felt her nerves calm down, pulling the hand away from her eyes leaning her head backwards so it rested on his chest so looked up at sephiroth.

"I told them you'd come back to me" he said not averting his gaze from the shorter woman

"I knew they thought it but I didn't expect him – them to say it to my face. I know I'm a monster but I don't need everyone reminding me of it" Sephiroth turned Rin so she faced him and caressed her face gently

"You are no monster. They just don't understand you. I can show them a monster" he held his hand up o the sky and fired a blue blast into the sky. A mighty roar soon followed and a huge beast flew over Midgar

"Is that bahamut?"

"Do want to see them struggle?" sephiroth grabbed hold of her waist and jumped into the air easily and landing on a building roof. She started to hate herself, is that what people saw her as a beast as great as bahamut, she really was a monster. Subconsciously Rin clung to Sephiroth's leather coat

"It doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is that I appreciate your gift" he whispered leaning down to pull Rin into a fiery kiss, Rin shocked at first went with the flow. It was the first time anyone had shown interest in her and she wasn't going to push him away.

* * *

Ayama true to her word headed straight for Shinra and not bothering with the conventional entrance, she chose instead to scale the fire escape and get in through Reno's window,

"Lock the door" she commanded slamming the window shut and locking it from the inside. As soon as Reno had locked the door Ayama grabbed on to the lapels of his jacket and slammed her lips down on his.

They had a lot of missed time to account for.

"Damn you leave for a day and then this happens. You need to get your hormones in check yo" Reno joked as Ayama light a cigarette,

"Yeah let me get right on that. Oh wait that's right I'm pumped that full of chemicals and artificial hormones because creepy Professor Hojo wanted to breed me with his insane son to make millions of tiny Super Soldiers for Shinra that it's impossible for me to get a handle on my hormones like a normal girl" Ayama bit out sarcastically,

"Artificial hormones or not you're still hot" Reno laughed

"Thanks that's a real boost to my self worth. I might be a walking experiment but at least I'm hot" Ayama deadpanned

"You know what I mean" Reno was no stranger to Ayama's sarcasm or her deadpan comments; it was a defense mechanism she had told him. If you're a sarcastic bitch then no one wants to get close to you and therefore you can't be hurt by them.

Ayama was about to say something when an almighty roar sounded over Midgar, scrambling to look out the window Ayama almost dropped her cigarette,

"Fuck!" hovering in the sky was none other than Bahamut itself in all it's horrible glory, "Sorry red but duty calls" Ayama stubbed out her cigarette and dressed quickly, giving Reno a chaste kiss she rushed out of the room, down the stairwell and out of the building, "I swear to whatever God there is if this is Sephiroth's idea of a good time I'm gonna cut him into little pieces!" Ayama muttered as she raced through the throngs of scared people rushing to get as far away from the monster as possible.

Ayama ended up being the first on scene as Bahamut laid waste to the monument Shinra had built to commemorate METEOR, "Why must they always go for the monument? Why can't they tear up a tree or something?" Ayama sighed as she took aim at the beast, "The rest of them better hurry their asses, I have a feeling this is just the floor show"

* * *

Rin watched as Ayama ran onto the scene guns blazing. Strong as Ayama was she wasn't strong enough to bring down Bahamut on her own. It didn't take long for Cloud and co to get there. Rin couldn't decide if it was overwhelming sadness or hatred that shook her body as she saw Auron entered the square. Rin twitched as Sephiroth wrapped a strong around her waist, breathing down her neck

"Do you love him?" he whispered

"NO!"

"Hmm, I see" his hands started to wander up her torso slowly "Will you do what I ask?"

"Yes" Rin replied quietly resting against Sephiroth's well toned chest

"Do you wish to bring them despair?"

"Yes" Sephiroth smirked, standing at his full height letting Rin walk over to the edge of the building they were standing on. Her arm transformed into a cannon and fired a quick blast at the group gaining their attention.

"RIN!" Braska was the first to run over the building almost tripping over his robes in the process "PLEASE COME BACK!" he called,

"I'm sorry, it's too late" she drew one of her butterfly swords and grasping it with both hands pierced her stomach with it letting the fresh blood run over her hands,

"Altima" closing her eyes she called out to her aeon. Altima was the other side of Ultima. Altima was known as the bloody angel notably for the blood sacrifice needed to summon her.

'_Oh-ho~ you never summon me. First time for everything'_ Altima mused answering her masters call. The blood that soaked Rin's dress melded with the black turning it crimson, matching thigh length heeled armored boots followed, a charcoal grey gauntlet covered her right arm and to finish the aeon summon, two huge charcoal wings burst out of her back and two smaller ones popped onto her head.

"Sorry if I kill her" Rin said pointing to Ayama who was fighting Bahamut with Cloud and also trying to see what was happening on the roof

"I don't need her anymore" Sephiroth cupped Rin's chin and pulled her into a deep kiss, Rin slid one arm around his neck. Sephiroth wanted to see if the samurai truly did care for Rin and it seemed he did. "Look Ayama's pet has arrived" Rin looked over her shoulder at the new red head that entered the square "I'll leave this to you" Rin nodded accepting her mission and jumped off the building letting her wings take her off into the sky.

Sephiroth took this moment to leave. Drawing her other blade Rin used them to cast a powerful petrify spell. She knew who to aim for: Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie and the new red head, they were all turned to stone. Pleased with her work she landed on Bahamut's head and petted it like a cat

"Hold out a bit longer for me" she cooed watching the group look at her with resentment

"You bitch you turned my boyfriend to stone! How the hell am I supposed to get any now!" Ayama screamed aiming at Rin's head, a tunnel of wind threw her back but that didn't stop her

"I wonder if you can stop me because if you can't there's going to be nothing left" Rin smirked kicking Ayama back and launching herself into the air

"You're starting to sound like that Silver Haired Bastard!" Ayama fired a few more rounds at her, Rin let them hit her nothing fazed her anymore. "Don't you care about the people you're going to kill?"

Rin cocked her head to the side pretending to think then grinned showing off a set of rather sharp teeth,

"Nope"

"Not even your friends?"

Rin laughed loudly throwing her head back this time so the sharp teeth were hidden,

"Monsters don't have friends" She narrowed her eyes at Jecht and Auron as she said that "So logically I don't have any friends. So I don't have anything to stop me wiping your little city off the planet. Bahamut will keep you company for now"

Using a strong tunnel of wind to propel her off into the atmosphere, the higher she got the thinner the air gone but this triggered a mask worn by Ultima to help her breath in space "I wonder how hard this will be to aim" Rin mused as a large gold summoning circle appeared under her feet. To start off it turned slowly as it gathered a strange green energy and as it was ready to fire the circle spun faster "Eschaton" the green ball of energy was fired at the planet at a supersonic speed. Luckily for the people of Midgar it missed only taking the south part of the city with it. "Missed" she hummed heading back to the battle field since she didn't have enough energy to fire another blast.

Bahamut was fairing quite well but Rin decided to take her spoils of war before she lost them. She let out a shrill whistle summoning shadows creepers which circled the petrified prisoners and started to drag them into the shadows

"Rin stop this! This isn't like you" Auron tried to reason with her but it fell on deaf ears as she dropped down next to the Braska statue which was half way submerged in shadows

"If you want them back, come and get them" she smiled "Oh and Mr. Highwind your ship might be on fire" and stepped into the shadows herself leaving Bahamut to finish the battle.

* * *

"Whatever any of you said to her to make her side with Sephiroth you'd better be pleased with yourselves!" Ayama yelled as Bahamut began its attack on the group, "That girl has lost her mind!"

"She sold herself for power" Auron said calmly as if he'd expected this all along, "She broke her promise to Lord Braska to become more powerful and for that I have no remorse for her"

"Auron you can't mean that!" Braska turned to his friend with wide eyes not believing for a second the Samurai meant what he'd said about Rin,

"She's a monster Braska. Always has been, she's just showing her true colours now" Jecht agreed with Auron, he thought the girl was trouble from the beginning and was against her joining their group from the get go but Braska had overruled his judgment and allowed Rin to join them,

"Well no wonder she's siding with Sephiroth" Ayama tsked fighting off the shadow creepers who'd returned after taking the petrified captives somewhere the rest of the group couldn't follow, "With talk like that I'd join the other side myself. I'm pretty sure she just wanted to be a part of something but you two talking about her like she's some sort of dangerous lunatic just waiting to kill you all in your sleep made her feel like more of an outsider than ever, couple that much self loathing and loneliness with Sephiroth's manipulative nature and she was exactly what he was looking for"

"On the plus he said he didn't need you anymore" Cloud interjected

"Yes we must be thankful for small miracles" Ayama rolled her eyes quickly dispatching two more shadow creepers or so she thought.

Even though she'd shot the heads off the advancing creepers they still managed to find their targets and Ayama ended up with a nasty scratch to the head that send blood trickling down her face imparing her vision, "Son of a bitch" she cursed, "Well we know that cutting their heads off does fuck all"

"There has to be a way to get rid of them" Jecht growled fighting off his own pack with little success,

"Lord Braska perhaps there is something you can do" Auron turned to the summoner who nodded once and began chanting while the remainder of the group fought of the creepers as well as Bahamut.

When Braska had finally finished whatever he was chanting he was able to unsummon all the creepers but it drained him physically so he was unable to stand any longer, "Lord Braska!" Auron was just in time to catch Braska as he fell, "Lord Braska!"

"I'm fine" came the wheezy response, "Not enough magic"

"Hide him somewhere and hurry back!" Jecht called to Auron who nodded and hurried off with Braska

"I guess it's up to the three of us to get rid of that thing" Jecht said standing his ground as Bahamut charged towards them,

"Looks like" Ayama agreed, "Let's make a bet"

"What did you have in mind?" Cloud asked,

"First one to die loses" Ayama answered,

"Deal" both Cloud and Jecht agreed raising their weapons to take on Bahamut as it gained momentum and charged straight for the trio.

* * *

It took longer than the trio would have liked but they finally managed to defeat Bahamut. Covered in cuts and bruises not to mention a few broken bones, that in Ayama's case were already knitting back together painfully, all that was left now was to find Rin and Sephiroth and where they'd taken the people they'd turned to stone,

"Hey you have an unfair advantage in the bet" Jecht laughed as Ayama's wounds starting healing,

"Yeah that's true but it doesn't mean I can't die. I'm not immortal just infected" Ayama grimaced as two broken ribs healed themselves slowly and painfully, "Dammit. Has anyone got any bandages?"

"Here" Cloud threw Ayama a packet of bandages from the pocket in his bike,

"No one look" Ayama ducked behind a pile of rubble and discarded her now worthless shirt and wrapped the bandages around her chest and torso covering up her exposed breasts as well as binding her ribs so they'd heal but it would be less painful,

"So where do you think they took the others?" Cloud asked once Ayama was bandaged up,

"Probably the forbidden city since that's where Sephiroth seems to be working out of" Ayama answered,

"How long will it take to get there?" Jecht asked, "That airship was on fire last time I checked"

"Cid's a competent mechanic but I don't know if he'll get Shera back in the air anytime soon" Cloud answered, "If we take bikes it'll take at least two days to get there even without breaking for food or sleep"

"There's no other way though" Ayama said, "The only way to get there is by airship or bikes unless someone can teleport and hasn't shared with the rest of the class"

"What about Shinra?" Cloud asked, "We could use the helicopter"

"Yeah except the pilot has been turned to stone and taken with Rin and Sephiroth" Ayama sighed blowing a hole in Cloud's otherwise brilliant plan,

"I might know of something. Your young companion Yuffie had some materia I believe could help" Braska's voice interrupted the trio, aided by Auron he was limping towards them,

"Yeah except Yuffie was also taken along with Vincent who could have gotten us there quickly as well" Ayama growled getting rather annoyed with Rin and Sephiroth and their plan to strand everyone in Midgar while they do who knew what in the forbidden city,

"She left some of her materia in Seventh Heaven when we had to run out because of Bahamut" Cloud said suddenly, "Maybe what we need is there!"

"Well let's go then!" Ayama started to run off towards Seventh Heaven but it was proving difficult with her broken ribs,

"You're not really in the shape to run anywhere, come on get on the back of my bike I'll take you. Can you three manage?" Cloud asked Auron, Jecht and Braska,

"We'll manage. We'll meet you back at Seventh Heaven" Auron answered, Cloud nodded and helped Ayama onto the back of his bike before leaving the scene,

"You know I feel bad for her, Rin" Ayama said, "She just wanted to fit in. I can relate to that"

"Yeah but you never went nuts and tried to blow up the planet" Cloud told her,

"She's being used. Sephiroth is preying on her loneliness and manipulating her into thinking he loves her. If we can we have to try and save her" Ayama sighed knowing it was probably going to end up with another Funeral in the Forbidden City where they would be laying another dead girl into the pool,

"We can only try" Cloud agreed not wanting to have to go through what he went through with Aeris again anytime soon.

* * *

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and we'll see you in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Still assuming altimas form when she returned to the Forbidden City. She looked at the statues around her

"Take them to the mansion if you would" she ordered the shadow creepers who moved the statues once again.

'_Oh~ ultima isn't going to be too thrilled when she learns what you've done. But heck that was fun'_ altima warned as Rin headed into the underground mansion.

Sephiroth awaited her in the lobby

"You return"

"I didn't quite destroy them all but I brought you some nice lawn ornaments" she joked gesturing to the statues. Sephiroth ruffled her hair and smiled slightly

"I saw what you did, it was raw power and I need that" Rin felt her checks flush red from the compliment. Rin knew that sephiroth only wanted her power and Rin didn't mind that.

"Let's get you cleaned up" he led Rin to a well furnished room with a beautiful four poster bed. "Sit. You'll have to take that off" he added pointing to her dress

_'Oh~ if anything happens you tell me. you picked a fit guy to side with'_ altima demanded as Rin released her power turning back to normal and then removing her dress trying to cover up her lower half with it. Sephiroth knelt down and quickly removed the bullets. Despite trying to cover up her lower half didn't stop his gloved hand sending shivers through her body as his fingers by passed her underwear. His other hand pulled the dress out of her hand throwing across the room. Rin squeaked as the leather moved in her, her legs started to tremble.

"Look at me" Sephiroth ordered, Rin slowly looked down at him, her face was red.

"I'm sorry-" she blurted out trying to hide her embarrassment "I-I never been with a man" she confessed, Sephiroth chuckled removing his hand and rising to his full height

"Then maybe you'll allow me to be your first" Rin felt a lump rise in her throat, the way he looked at her showed he was serious about his request. Sephiroth took off his leather coat and the leather straps under it. Rin watched him intently; under the leather was a well toned set of abs and biceps.

"And here I thought that you had been with that samurai"

"Auron? No never" the pair of them were stubborn as mules when it came to that so of course nothing would happen.

Sephiroth sat next to Rin and easily pulled her onto his lap.

"Hm. he doesn't like me touching you" he whispered sliding his hand up her back to remove her bra. She gasped when sephiroth pulled her closer to him, she could feel the bulge in his trousers. The silver haired man flipped her over onto the bed with ease.

Sephiroth crawled over her pulling her last remaining defense away from her. Her hands slid up his chest gliding across all the muscle. As sephiroth leaned in closer his leather trousers rubbed against her thighs. Rin couldn't fault him, he was perfect. He caught her in a passionate kiss; Rin wrapped her arms around his neck. Sephiroth broke the kiss leaving Rin out of breath; he had a devilish smirk on his face as he released his member from his trousers.

"It won't hurt too much" and didn't wait for Rin to catch her breath, thrust into her. Jenova cells or not there was still a lot of pain in that area. Rin had yelped in pain but that quickly became loud moans.

* * *

When the trio from Spira returned to Seventh Heaven Ayama's ribs had healed and she was fully clothed again but the expression on her face told Auron and Jecht not everything was not fine,

"So I wanted to talk to you about what you said to Rin" Ayama addressed Auron specifically,

"I do not wish to talk about her" Auron stated, "I'm more concerned with returning to Spira. Lord Braska must defeat Sin"

"Auron there is more at stake here!" Braska interjected siding with Ayama, "What you said to Rin was simply horrible, the poor girl"

"She sold herself for power. She doesn't deserve sympathy" Auron responded

"See that's what I wanted to talk about. She didn't 'sell' anything, she was provoked" Ayama said her voice rising a few octaves, "You told her she'd basically prostituted herself for power and that's not what she did at all. She must have fallen from whatever inter dimensional portal you three fell out of in the Forbidden City where Sephiroth found her and offered her help the way Tifa offered you three help.

He brainwashed her so that she would follow his commands without a seconds thought or hesitation. And it stands to reason that if he was being nice to her that she would allow him to get close to her, you have to realise Sephiroth is a master manipulator and he most likely manipulated her into thinking he truly cares for her. Now this wouldn't be a problem ordinarily but you Mr Samurai had to go and make that comment about her selling herself for power.

Now let me tell you something that girl did _not _sell herself. There is a difference in allowing someone to help you since I'm assuming her magic didn't work when she arrived here much like Braska's didn't work"

"It's true, without the aid of the materia your friend gave me my magic wouldn't work" Braska agreed,

"Now Rin who can clearly summon and control aeons would have had difficulty with her magic as well, so in steps the white knight with materia she can use to get her magic back and he also offered her Jenova cells only telling her that it would help her get stronger which I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume she wanted to use to help you three.

Now I have actually sold myself, when you have nothing except the clothes on your back and your body to pay people with you do what you have to in order to survive especially when you're living homeless on the street!" Ayama yelled, "That girl just wanted to belong she wanted to help you three with your mission but you Mr Self Righteous had to go and make her feel like a monster for trying to gain power in order to save a friend!"

"How do you know she didn't just want the power for herself?" Auron yelled back

"BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS JENOVA FOR THEMSELVES!" Ayama screamed, "Do you know what it does to you? I'm going to live longer than all my friends, I've been pumped full of that many chemicals I'm practically indestructible. I broke six ribs today not to mention the scrapes and burns from Bahamut and those shadow creepers but look at me there's not a scratch on me. That's Jenova that's what it does to you, sure you're faster, stronger and your reflexes are better than a jungle cat but everything heals and I do mean everything even the cells that deteriorate due to age. I'll be in my sixties and still look like I'm twenty two. And that sounds great but I'm going to look younger than all my friends, and most likely outlive everyone I love. The same goes for Rin with the dose he's given her, she'll heal and she'll be more powerful sure but she'll outlive all her loved ones and no matter where she goes people are going to look at her with terror in their eyes, mothers will hide their children from her and people will physically run from her because of what those eyes imply.

I've lived with this since it happened to me and I've had time to adjust to the stares the fear but that girl wanted nothing more than to help someone to feel included in something for once in her life and she was turned into a monster" Everyone was silent as Ayama finished, "I'm going after her. Even if you won't" Ayama stated looking directly at Auron,

"I'm coming with you. I just need to collect that materia" Braska announced walking over to where Yuffie had left the box of materia she'd brought with her. Pulling out a green orb and placing it in his arm Braska took a hold of Ayama's hand while Cloud took a hold of the other,

"Count me in. I was only messing with the kid I didn't think she'd take it so seriously" Jecht said grabbing a hold of Braska's hand,

"I will accompany Lord Braska" Auron said finally taking a hold of Jecht's hand and joining with Cloud,

"This might be uncomfortable" Braska said before closing his eyes and honing in on the power the materia granted him.

Ayama felt a sickening pull behind her navel as the bar blurred around her. Catching sight of Cloud's determined face Ayama gave him a curt nod, they would get the hostages back. No matter what.

* * *

Rin grasped the pillows as she reached her limit once again, Sephiroth hadn't exactly held back and his unwavering stamina was wearing Rin out. Calling out his name loudly burring her head in the pillows soon after from exhaustion. Leaning over her Sephiroth left another bite mark on her neck before letting the poor girl catch her breath. Rin pulled one of the sheets around her covering up her nakedness and watched Sephiroth rise from the bed adjusted himself and pulling his long leather coat back on.

"It appears we have visitors" he announced grabbing masamune turning back round to Rin who managed to shift herself onto her knees. She hadn't heard anything but then again Sephiroth had strange powers.

"Get dressed" he ordered walking out the room.

"Shit" Rin had swung her legs off the bed but apparently they had the consistency of jelly and sent her crashing onto the floor. It took her a few minutes to recover before she could get to her feet and threw on her undergarments and dress. Her whole body was wracked with a strange sensation that wasn't quite shifting; it made her limbs not follow her commands. Her staggered run slowed to a walk when she heard familiar voices,

"Where is she?"

"Right here" Sephiroth looked over his shoulder as Rin exited the underground mansion; she saw Cloud, Ayama, Braska, Auron and Jecht. She had to admit she was shocked to see them but put up her cool front, walking up to Sephiroth and leaning against him

"If you want your friends they're over there" she said pointing to her left where the statues had been placed by the shadow creepers "But I'll only release the magic on one of them. If you can't chose within ten minutes I'll just turn someone else to stone" she smiled with a faux kindness.

"What are you playing at?" Jecht snapped disliking her change in attitude,

"Times ticking" Rin stated glancing down at Sephiroth's shirtless chest, it was quite distracting at times

"Rin he doesn't love you!" Braska shouted trying to bring Rin to her senses,

"I know that" she sighed deeply "he's actually told me, that all he wants is my power and that's fine I'm actually useful to someone for once and since he's given me everything I've wanted I don't have a reason to say no. Oh and you've got about seven minutes to pick someone to save"

"He's going to use you as a breeding ground" Ayama added knowing Sephiroth's plan to the letter, again Rin nodded

"He gave me what I wanted and I help him with what he wants. It was a fair trade"

"HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Ayama shouted keeping a hand on her gunblade, Rin whistled and Cloud took to becoming a stone statue

"That was hardly ten minutes" Auron scowled,

"I got bored" she yawned starting to feel a bit tired as Sephiroth ran a hand through her messy locks. His deep laugh sent shivers through her body making her wish she was elsewhere with the silver haired knight

"It is useless. She has given herself to me. I'm not going to let such a destructive force escape me" he smirked pulling Rin closer,

"Gave herself?" Jecht arched a brow at Sephiroth's interesting choice of words "Fuck, what did you do to her?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Sephiroth,

"That's exactly what I did to her" he replied with a wicked smile across his face. The group registered what was just said but Jecht was the first to reply

"You really are a whore" he scoffed earning a short zap of thunder from Rin who glared at him

"Hardly. I've only been with one man so how does that make me a whore, you womanizing jackass" she hissed

"You really don't waste time do you Sephiroth?" Ayama interjected her gunblade now drawn

"Well I have someone who was quite...willing so why wait?" Sephiroth was having fun watching Auron who was starting to lose his cool. His masamune was drawn and only Braska was stopping him from taking a swing at Sephiroth.

"Rin what could be so important that you would throw everything away?" Braska asked "Why didn't you talk to us?" Rin turned her eyes away she knew her reason and she was scared it'd show if she looked him in the eyes.

If she had power she could defeat SIN without Braska dying, he could go back to Besaid to his daughter, Auron would be happy Braska didn't die and then maybe she'd have some form of happy ending for herself but this was all a stupid idea that was no longer possible

"Hm, seems I've forgotten"

"Don't lie to me Rin!"

"It's not going to work Lord Braska" Auron lunged forward swinging his masamune aiming for Sephiroth,

"Don't leave me out on this. I've got Rin, you get the mental" Jecht encountered Rin who blocked his blade with a sword made out of ice "You seemed tired"

"Yeah tired of dealing with your bullshit" Rin snapped sneaking in a low blow to his crotch,

"Miss Ayama, I've freed them" Braska announced drawing Jecht and Rin's attention to the freed prisons, Rin cursed and kneed Jecht in the head. Ayama was aiding Auron in his fight against Sephiroth. With the addition of the freed members, Rin slowed them down with the Shadow creepers running to assist Sephiroth.

The taller man was mostly focusing on Ayama since she was the greater threat, so Rin took it upon herself to deal with Auron. Though the samurai was closer and aiming for Sephiroth's back Rin picked up her pace, all she had to do was block that blade and she did. Auron delivered a heavy strike but to the wrong person, his sword slashed Rin deeply from her left shoulder to her right hip. Combined with her current fatigue it didn't take long for her body to give out, she fell to the floor in a heap.

"You don't seem concerned for her" Ayama frowned shooting her gun at Sephiroth again

"I can easily fix her with mothers power."

* * *

The group arrived in the Forbidden City thanks to whatever Materia Braska had equipped. The air was heavy and the silence that was usually so comforting almost felt like it weighed ten tonnes as it lay thick and heavy around the forest and surrounding areas,

"I don't like this" Aya said gripping the handle of her gunblade tightly, "Something's wrong"

"Mm" Cloud agreed, they'd both received the same training so they could tell something was off with the City and the forest. Whatever it was seemed to spell nothing but disaster, "I think we should stay together this time"

"Agreed" Auron nodded he must have felt whatever it was too, "Lord Braska please stay close"

The group headed off towards the old mansion that stood desolate now, no one knew quite what happened to the people who lived here all those years ago, they were just gone in a night never to be seen again,

"Where is she?" Ayama demanded as Sephiroth came into view; he was wearing a grin on his face that Ayama really didn't like the look of,

"Right here" Rin's voice made the group turn their attention to her as she too came out from the Underground Mansion, "If you want your friends they're over there" she yawned and gestured to the side of the mansion where the statues had been left, "But I'll only release the magic on one of them. If you can't chose within ten minutes I'll just turn someone else to stone" she smiled with a faux kindness.

"What are you playing at?" Jecht snapped disliking the girls change in attitude,

"Times ticking" Rin stated in a bored tone glancing over at Sephiroth,

"Rin he doesn't love you!" Braska shouted trying to bring Rin to her senses,

"I know that" she sighed deeply "he's actually told me, that all he wants is my power and that's fine I'm actually useful to someone for once and since he's given me everything I've wanted I don't have a reason to say no. Oh and you've got about seven minutes to pick someone to save"

"He's going to use you as a breeding ground" Ayama yelled knowing Sephiroth's plan to the letter, again Rin nodded

"He gave me what I wanted and I help him with what he wants. It was a fair trade"

"HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Ayama shouted keeping a hand on her gunblade, Rin whistled and Cloud took to becoming a stone statue

"That was hardly ten minutes" Auron scowled,

"I got bored" she yawned starting to feel a bit tired as Sephiroth ran a hand through her messy locks,

"It is useless. She has given herself to me. I'm not going to let such a destructive force escape me" he smirked pulling Rin closer,

"Gave herself?" Jecht arched a brow at Sephiroth's interesting choice of words "Fuck, what did you do to her?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Sephiroth,

"That's exactly what I did to her" he replied with a wicked smile across his face. The group registered what was just said but Jecht was the first to reply

"You really are a whore" he scoffed earning a short zap of thunder from Rin who glared at him

"Hardly. I've only been with one man so how does that make me a whore, you womanizing jackass" she hissed

"You really don't waste time do you Sephiroth?" Ayama interjected her gunblade now drawn and pointed directly at that smug face,

"Well I have someone who was quite ... willing so why wait?"

"That's it you sick son of a bitch prepare to die!" Ayama, aided by Auron who clearly didn't like what Sephiroth had said anymore than Ayama did, lunged for Sephiroth pulling the trigger on her gunblade to send a barrage of bullets his way.

While Sephiroth was distracted by deflecting Ayama's bullets, mostly sending them back at her, Auron was able to gain something of an upper hand and land a hit on Sephiroth's shoulder,

"Not quite good enough" Sephiroth grinned at Auron before wrenching the sword out of his shoulder and pushing Auron back by a well aimed punch to the gut, "It's just you and me now, love"

"How the hell can you call me that after what you did to Rin?" Ayama narrowly avoided a swing of Sephiroth's blade, he'd already cut her with it once and she was scarred because of it she really didn't want any more scars,

"Rin understands. I was waiting for you all the time love; we will complete Mother's work"

"Hate to break it to you but your Mummy is in the Crystal Caves locked forever in a big ol' slab of crystal" Ayama bit back unloading her gun again some of the bullets actually reaching their target,

"That woman is not my Mother" Sephiroth hissed,

"Oh did I touch a nerve?" Ayama laughed as Auron came up from behind Sephiroth intent on shoving his own blade through the former's stomach, again no such luck,

"Do not interfere" Sephiroth said before throwing Auron across the lake where he landed in a crumpled ball,

"Ah shit" deciding to discard her gunblade since it wasn't doing her any good Ayama switched to fighting with her fists something she'd always been good at, "Probably not my best idea but fuck it"

"Honestly Ayama where did you learn to speak like that. It must have been the company you kept in SOLDIER" Sephiroth swung his masamune at Aya again and this time she managed to use it as leverage to flip over Sephiroth's head and knock his feet out from under him,

"As I recall the company I kept in SOLIDER was you, Sir" Ayama added the last part sarcastically. When she was in SOLDIER Ayama was always being reprimanded for her lack of respect towards her superiors and it was mostly because she refused to call Sephiroth who was training her 'sir'

"There's no need for that now Ayama. Unless that's what you like" Sephiroth grinned at Ayama making her visibly flinch,

"I think I'm gonna be sick"

Using his words as a distraction Sephiroth was able to land a blow to Ayama's side and send her skimming along the ground and into the lake, when she resurfaced Auron had managed to pick himself up and had gotten Sephiroth's attention.

Wringing out her damp hair Ayama charged towards Sephiroth again using every ounce of strength Jenova afforded her. Picking up her gunblade as she went past Ayama distracted Sephiroth with bullets while Auron swung his blade right into Sephiroth's side before jumping away from the strike that Sephiroth sought to land across his face.

"Miss Ayama, I've freed them" Braska announced drawing everyone's attention to the freed members of the group,

"Looks like the Goddess of Victory is smiling on us today" Ayama grinned at Sephiroth as Cloud and Reno rushed to help her in her fight,

"Sorry it took me so long yo" Reno laughed flicking out his Electro Mag Rod,

"I'll forgive you this time" Ayama gave the red head a wink and an honest smile before turning to Cloud,

"Strife Manoeuvre 2" she commanded and Cloud nodded separating his blade and throwing two of the pieces to Ayama who fit them together in one blade, "Let's do this"

As the group, Auron included, attempted to attack Sephiroth they were set upon by more shadow creepers,

"We've got these" Reno nodded to Ayama as he and Cloud took care of the beasts and Auron and Ayama rushed Sephiroth with their separate blades,

Sephiroth clearly thought Ayama to be the bigger threat since he focused most of his attention on her. Rin then took it upon herself to deal with Auron, though the samurai was closer and aiming for Sephiroth's back Rin picked up her pace, all she had to do was block that blade and she did.

Auron delivered a heavy strike but to the wrong person, his sword slashed Rin deeply from her left shoulder to her right hip. Combined with her current fatigue it didn't take long for her body to give out, she fell to the floor in a heap.

"You don't seem concerned for her" Ayama frowned shooting her gun at Sephiroth again

"I can easily fix her with mother's power" he replied swinging his sword at Ayama who just about blocked with the pieces of Cloud's sword, "Join me Ayama and you too can be as powerful as Mother"

"Not happening bro!" Ayama swung her blade again this time Sephiroth blocked it with his own and pushed against Ayama making her feet slide in the ground; if she lost her footing he'd have her.

Shit this didn't look good for her and with the others all preoccupied it really was all or nothing for Ayama right now.

* * *

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and we'll see you in the next chapter**


End file.
